


Secret

by sushihara_shuichi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Webcams, ciel is a pornstar, pornstar AU, sebastian is just your typical high schooler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihara_shuichi/pseuds/sushihara_shuichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel may seem like an average high schooler, but he's got a secret: he's actually a pornstar! He managed to become a huge star in the sex industry in only two years as Candi Cummings. As for Sebastian, he's one of those typical high schoolers who can't really keep up with his grades (especially in Math). One night, his friend Ronald makes him watch one of Ciel's videos and Sebastian instantly fell in love! When Ciel and Sebastian's worlds collide, how will things turn out? Will Ciel be able to keep this a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome to my new Black Butler story, Secret! It took a while, but I finally managed to get this story up. And I do apologize if the summary seems kinda crappy; it's almost three in the morning here. So, I have decided to take a chance and enable the anonymous comments! I love my anonymous peeps and I also want to be able to hear what you think. :)
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward! :D
> 
> *Oh, and here are the warnings: Language, suggestive content, masturbation  
> *Harkville is the fictional version of New York City

Sebastian fucking hated school.  
  
He propped his elbow up on the desk, resting his face in his hand as he stared outside.  
  
 _"Oh my god, can't this class be done already?! I hate having Algebra 2 as my last class of the day..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"...astian! Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian felt someone flick him in the forehead, causing him to snap out of his reverie. He looked away from the window to stare at his best friend Claude and then over at Mr. Spears, his Algebra 2 teacher.  
  
"Uh...yes?" he responded, which made the whole class burst into fits of laughter. Claude face palmed in annoyance as Mr. Spears let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Sebastian, stop zoning out." he snapped sternly.  
  
"Sorry, sir..." Sebastian trailed off sheepishly.  
  
Mr. Spears groaned as he looked over at a blonde haired girl, who was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger while chewing on some bright pink bubblegum in an obnoxious manner.  
  
"Lizzie, can you please tell me how to work x^2-4x+12 multiplied by 4x^3-2x^2+16?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. So, what you need to do is..." Sebastian was lost once again as he zoned her out.  
  
 _"Boring, boring, BO-RING! Can't we do something more entertaining like watching Wall-E or some shit like that? I watched Wall-E in Biology, so why not?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Alright, for the rest of class, I would like for you to work on the packet I have up here. And Sebastian, I would like to speak to you out in the hall." he stated.  
  
Everyone began whispering as Sebastian stood up from his desk and he followed Mr. Spears out of the classroom.  
  
"Sebastian..." Mr. Spears let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled black hair. "Just what am I supposed to do with you? This is the fifth time I have to have this talk with you." he stated.  
  
Sebastian stayed silent as Mr. Spears kept rambling on.  
  
"Just what do I need to do to make you listen in class? Do I have to send you to detention? Do I need to incorporate more activities into my lessons? Or should I contact your pa-- -" Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"Do **NOT** contact my parents." he snarled angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't contact them." Mr. Spears said, remembering how sensitive Sebastian is when it comes to his parents.  
  
Sebastian sighed.  
  
"You know what, just...just send me to detention." he stated.  
  
"Wha...?!" Mr. Spears gawked at him in surprise. "Are...Are you sure you want me to send you there?!" he asked.  
  
"Just do it. It's not like I have nothing better to do at home, anyway." Sebastian stated as the final bell rang.  
  
"Okay, okay. Come in and I'll sign a slip for you." Mr. Spears said.  
  
Sebastian nodded as they stepped back into the classroom, where everyone was rushing to pack up their materials and head home.  
  
"Remember to write down your homework! I will see you back here on Monday and I hope you have a great weekend!" Mr. Spears approached his desk, pulled out a sickly peach colored slip of paper, and he began filling out the info on it for Sebastian. "Here. Take this and go straight to detention." he said.  
  
Sebastian nodded, taking the slip from him as Claude came up to the desk.  
  
"Um, I won't be here on Wednesday for the Unit 6 test, so is it alright if I come take it on Tuesday during lunch?" Claude asked.  
  
Mr. Spears nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'll be in my office." he said.  
  
Claude nodded.  
  
"Okay, thanks." he then shot daggers at a slightly sleepy Sebastian. "We are going **NOW**." he hissed in between clenched teeth as he yanked him out of the classroom by the ear.  
  
"Baby!" they heard a loud voice shout as they turned to see a blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a pair of pitch black booty shorts and black boots race over to them.  
  
"Alois!" Claude called out as the blonde fell into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Alois' forehead as he beamed up at him.  
  
"I missed you." Alois said cutely.  
  
"I only saw you in Honors Bio about two and a half hours ago..." Claude trailed off.  
  
"So? What happened? The usual?" Alois asked, shooting a glance over in Sebastian's direction.  
  
"Yup." Claude then remembered how mad he was at Sebastian as he reached over and smacked Sebastian on the back of the head. "Why the hell do you keep zoning out in class?! I swear, if you keep doing that, then you might as well retake the class for junior year." he stated.  
  
"His class just bores me!" Sebastian complained.  
  
"Well, you just need to try and make yourself seem interested. That's what I usually do for Mr. Abberline's World History class." Alois took notice of the peach colored slip in Sebastian's hand. "Oi, you going to detention today?" he asked.  
  
"Wha...?! You have detention?!" Claude exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian nodded, holding the slip up for Claude to see.  
  
"Yup. I told Mr. Spears to send me there because I would rather not have him call my parents." he explained.  
  
"But- - -" Sebastian cut Claude off.  
  
"Look, I really got to go now. But, we can chat later!" Sebastian said quickly before racing off in the direction of the room used for detention.  
  
He heard Claude shout at him angrily as he turned the corner. Hearing Claude's motherly nagging made Sebastian's head spin.  
  
 _"Gosh, like he can't stop nagging at me..."_ he thought to himself as he approached the detention room. He opened the door to find Mr. Abberline in the room.  
  
"You! You're late!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry..." Sebastian trailed off as he went over to a desk three rows away from where another student sat.  
  
"Now, make yourselves useful. I'll be right back. I need to print off my World History quizzes for Monday." Mr. Abberline said before heading out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind him, Sebastian's head instantly hit the desk, letting sleep take over him.  
  
Yup, he really does hate school.

* * *

Ciel stood in front of the Magik Studio building in the heart of Harkville, the wind rustling through the beige blonde locks of the curly pixie cut wig that sat atop his slate colored hair.  
  
He had on a white crop top with poofy sleeves, blue suspenders clipped onto white short shorts, black lace stockings, and black knee length leather boots. There was also a small beige colored shoulder bag over his right shoulder. He had one blue eye and one purple eye with a light pink heart shaped tattoo under his right eye.  
  
He breathed out a small sigh as he watched the Magik Studio logo once more.  
  
 _"Well...here goes nothing..."_ he thought to himself before making his way into the building.  
  
He stepped into the huge lobby and he made his way over to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" the person behind the desk asked.  
  
"Um, I'm here to meet Grell Sutcliff for an interview." he said.  
  
"Name?" the person asked.  
  
"Candi Cummings." he said, using the stage name that he was planning on using in case he ended up getting the job.  
  
"Ah, yes. He is expecting you." the person said.  
  
"Thank you very much." Ciel said before making his way over to the elevator. He got in and pressed the button that had the number 26 on it. He stood patiently as the elevator carried him up.  
  
 _"Will I get this job, I wonder. I mean, I'm living on my own and I just got fired from my job at Baskin Robbins. I just hope God creates a miracle for me."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The elevator dinged, signaling that he was at his destination. He stepped out of the elevator and he began heading to where Grell's office was. He approached the door a few minutes later and he rapped on the door lightly.  
  
"Yes, come in~!"   
  
Ciel opened the door and he stepped in to see a redhead with hair down to his waist and green eyes behind red rimmed glasses sitting behind his desk. He wore a gaudy red suit that nearly blinded Ciel with shiny black shoes.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sutcliff." he greeted.  
  
"Oh, welcome! Please, please, sit." Grell said, gesturing to the white chair before the desk.  
  
Ciel nodded as he sat down.  
  
"So, you are Candi Cummings, if I am correct?" Grell asked, reaching for a clipboard next to his laptop.   
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am." he replied.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty-one." he lied.  
  
Like hell a sixteen year old male looked like he was twenty-one. However, Ciel needed to do as much as possible in order to get this job. He was even willing to break the law, if needed! That was how desperate he was for this job.  
  
"Okay. I would like to see your ID and your STD test papers." Grell said.  
  
Ciel nodded as he unzipped his shoulder bag and he pulled out his fake ID that he forced his friend Bard to make and his test papers.  
  
Grell took his ID and he examined it.  
  
"Wait, so you're actually a male, Candi?" Grell questioned in surprise.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yes. Is that...a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, not at all! I'm just surprised, that's all." Grell said.  
  
Grell looked over the test papers as he spoke.  
  
"So, if you get this job, what would your preferences be?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I am actually quite flexible. I do things like BDSM, different types of fetishes, webcam, and just plain old sex. However, I'm more into having sex with the same sex." Ciel explained.  
  
"So, you're gay." Grell stated.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ciel replied.  
  
"Okay. So, tell me. What kind of fetishes are you into?" Grell asked.  
  
"Well, the ones that I am most fond of are costume fetishes, food play, and stimulation with toys." Ciel replied.  
  
"Okay..." Grell wrote some stuff down on the clipboard. "So, what are you not comfortable with?" he asked.  
  
"I am completely opposed to having sex with the opposite sex. I cannot f a woman. It just seems repulsive to me. Other than that, I would be willing to do anything else." Ciel explained.  
  
"Okay. So, I would like to know something." Grell propped his elbows up on the table and he rested his head in his hands, gazing at Ciel curiously. "Why should I hire you?" he asked.  
  
"You should hire me because I am the best candidate for this job. There may be other people who are like me, but I believe I can bring something that they can't: my ability to turn people on with the snap of a finger. My looks and my actions can make people cum in less than a minute. That is how good I am." Ciel said.  
  
"I see. But, it says here that you aren't really sexually active besides a couple of clips that you have done on your webcam, excluding the one you did for your interview. So, what makes you think that I should believe you?" Grell asked.  
  
A seductive smile pulled at Ciel's lips as he pulled out a red flash drive and he leaned in towards Grell, waving the flash drive in his face.  
  
"Well, why don't you watch this video? Then you'll see why I'm qualified for this job." Ciel purred, batting his eyelashes at him.  
  
Grell's eyes widened in surprise. However, he kept his cool as he spoke.  
  
"Alright." he took the flash drive from him. "Let's see if you really **ARE** qualified for this job." he said as he stuck the flash drive into the laptop. Ciel walked over to Grell as he clicked on the video file and it began to play.  
  
The webcam shifted about to reveal Ciel (or Candi) in a baggy navy blue long sleeve shirt, the shirt coming all the way down to his knees.  
  
"Hey there, boy. Are you horny?" Ciel's giggle had a seductive edge to it. "I'm sure you are. I'm quite horny, too. I've also got a surprise for you. It's hiding under this shirt. I bet you're thinking that I'm some hot, sexy female that's just waiting to have your nice, huge cock shoved up my pussy. Well, guess what?" Ciel pulled the shirt to reveal his chest, perky nipples, and his erect cock. "I'm actually a male. And I am **TOTALLY** craving some cock right now." he sat down on the floor in his bedroom and he fixed the webcam slightly. "Mmmm, I want you. I want you so badly..." he murmured as his hands slid up his chest and he began toying with his nipples.  
  
Grell watched the screen in shock as Ciel moaned, rubbing his nipples about in circles. His introduction was a little bit rocky, but when he began to play with himself, it seemed like he was seeing a different side of him. He could feel his pants tightening as he watched Ciel's left hand go down towards his cock.  
  
"Mmmmm...my cock is so erect. Just thinking about you makes me want to cum. Ohhhhh..." Ciel moaned as he stroked his cock up and down.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I love the way you touch my cock like that." he ran his finger along the underside of his cock. "It turns me on." he moaned. "I'm sure you're so hard right now. Lemme suck you off." he purred.  
  
He reached for a cock-shaped dildo and he licked the tip.  
  
"I bet you like the way I'm sucking you off." he swirled his tongue around the length of the dildo. "Do you like that? Do you like how my tongue just swirls around your length like that?" he asked.  
  
Grell watched in bewilderment at what was on his screen as Ciel stuck the toy up his ass. He was shocked.  
  
 _"Whoa...this is crazy! He's crazy good! I'm sure Magik will **DEFINITELY** bring in good money with him!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmmmm...oh...ah! Oh, your cock is so big! It...It's splitting me apart- - -Ah!" Ciel's lustful sounds filled the room.  
  
The video ended a few minutes later with Ciel cumming onto the screen. All Grell could do was gape at the screen.  
  
"Did that turn you on?" Ciel purred into his ear.  
  
Grell nearly jumped six feet in the air as Ciel came back around and sat down like nothing had happened. Grell couldn't help but stare as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Y...You're hired..." he stuttered out as he took the flash drive out and he gave it back to him.  
  
"Thank you. I shall excuse myself now." Ciel said as he got up and he headed out of the room. Once the door closed behind him, Ciel began to cheer.  
  
"Yes!"


	2. Candi Cummings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content, masturbation, blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been pretty stumped as to what I should do with this chapter. However, as I got to the end of it, I got a little back into the vibe (thank the recent chapter of Kuroshitsuji). Next chapter should come out a little quicker, but we'll see. Just like how I have it on Seoul Lights, I want to also have a set date for when I update. So, what would you guys prefer? Here are the two days: every Wednesday or every other Tuesday. Which one would suit you guys more?
> 
> Well, anyhow, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward! :D
> 
> *Also, I do apologize for the sucky masturbation scene; I'm losing my touch, I know*

Sebastian watched outside as he tried his hardest to zone out Mr. Spears, who somehow ended up as his Calculus teacher.  
  
Even as a senior, he still hated school.  
  
"Oi." he felt his friend Claude flick his temple. "Pay attention before Mr. Spears catches you." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian murmured as he swatted Claude's hand away.  
  
Claude snorted as he went back to taking notes.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he went back to zoning out.  
  
 _"This is stupid...just what the heck is the purpose of going to school, anyway? I hate this..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"...astian! Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian snapped out of his daze at the loud shout. He turned his head to look over at Mr. Spears, who was seething in anger.  
  
"What number are we on?" Mr. Spears asked.  
  
"Um..." he looked at Mr. Spears and then down t his worksheet, which only had one problem done. "I don't know?" he answered.  
  
The whole class laughed while Mr. Spears face palmed.  
  
"Again with this...?" Mr. Spears looked over at Sebastian. "Sebastian! Can't you at least concentrate on the situation at hand...?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try." Sebastian replied.  
  
"I highly doubt he will, though." a student whispered, causing the rest of the class to laugh.  
  
"Silence!" Mr. Spears looked around. "Claude, can you please tell me how to solve this problem?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. So, in order to solve this problem, you'd have to..." Sebastian let out a small yawn as he slipped his phone out from in his jeans pocket and he began to text his other friend Ronald on it without letting Mr. Spears see it.  
  
 **Ey can we skip class 2day? (Sebastian)**  
 **Sure! After this period's done? (Ronald)**  
 **Yeah I wanna ditch this place. (Sebastian)**  
 **Same. (Ronald)**  
 **Meet up front by the gate? (Sebastian)**  
 **Totes; see ya then! (Ronald)**  
  
Sebastian sighed deeply as he looked up to see Mr. Spears standing by his desk.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
Mr. Spears's eyebrow twitched as he held out his hand.  
  
"Phone." he said.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?! I wasn't even on it!" Sebastian complained.  
  
"Oh? So, how come I was able to see you do it by standing at your desk?" Mr. Spears asked.  
  
Sebastian gulped.  
  
 _"Oh boy."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Give it up." he said.  
  
Sebastian sighed deeply as he handed the phone to Mr. Spears.  
  
"Thank you. This will be yours at the end of the period." he said as he slipped the phone into his coat pocket.  
  
Everyone laughed at this. Mr. Spears walked back to the board as Sebastian saw Claude face palm.  
  
"Alright, then. So, we will now move on to Number 9..." Mr. Spears said as he continued to teach the class.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. Sebastian was the first to fly up from his desk.  
  
 _"Yes! Freedom!"_ he thought to himself excitedly.  
  
"Have a great rest of your day." Mr. Spears said.  
  
As the class filed out of the room, Sebastian made his way over to Mr. Spears.  
  
"May I have my phone back, please?" Sebastian asked, holding his hand out as he waited for the phone to fall into his hands.  
  
Mr. Spears looked at him before sighing.  
  
"Alright." he handed Sebastian's iPhone 6 to him. "Sebastian, can you at least be serious about this? After here, it'll be college. Actually, do you have any idea where you'll be going for college?" Mr. Spears asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"No. Actually, I don't think I WILL be going to college." Sebastian said.  
  
"Wha- - -" Claude cut Mr. Spears off before he could say anything else.  
  
"I apologize for my friend's behavior. We'll be taking our leave now." he said before dragging Sebastian out of the classroom. Once they were outside, Claude whirled around to face Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian, just what the hell is your problem?!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"What now?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Can't you get yourself out of trouble with Mr. Spears for at **LEAST** one day?! I don't want to have to keep going through this!" Claude snapped.  
  
"Look, you don't need to keep butting into my business like that. I can take care of myself." Sebastian stated.  
  
"And your attitude is **EXACTLY** why I cannot leave you alone!" Claude sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get to Physics class." he said as he grabbed ahold of Sebastian's wrist and he began to drag him in the direction of their class.  
  
"Actually," Sebastian wriggled his wrist out of Claude's grasp, "I'm not going. I'm skipping with Ronald today." he said.  
  
"Wha- - -" Claude gawked at his friend as he flew down the hallway. "Oi, Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" 

* * *

Sebastian made his way to the front gate and he found a blond waiting for him with a red-violet girl clinging to his arm.  
  
"Oi! Ronald!" he called out.  
  
Ronald looked over at Sebastian and he waved.  
  
"Hey! Sebastian!" he then looked over at the girl. "Look, I gotta go. Bye." he said, kissing the girl before walking over to him.  
  
"Sup, buddy?" Sebastian asked as he slapped Ronald's shoulder.  
  
"I'm doing great! How about you?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Good. I just managed to escape Physics." Sebastian said.  
  
"Now, that's my boy!" Ronald declared as they began to walk away from the school building.  
  
"So, what do you feel like eating?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Hm...maybe some McDonald's." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Sounds good! Let's get some burgers and eat at the park." Ronald suggested as they walked into town.

* * *

Sebastian bit into his Big Mac as him and Ronald strolled through Blossom Park.  
  
"So, that chick you were with by the gate." they sat down at a bench near a fountain. "Who was she?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Ah, her? She's Mey Rin, a girl in my Psychology class. She's pretty hot." Ronald said.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Nah, not really. She's just a plaything for the meantime." Ronald said.  
  
"Ah, I see. I thought you had ditched your life as an avid porn watcher and became serious about a girl." Sebastian said.  
  
Ronald shook his head as he sipped on some Mountain Dew.  
  
"No, we're not like that at all! Like I said, she's just a plaything. Besides, I got my babe, Candi." he said.  
  
Sebastian arched a brow in confusion.  
  
"Candi...?" he questioned.  
  
"Dude, you got **NO** idea who Candi Cummings is?!" Ronald asked, his jaw dropping in shock.  
  
"No...have you forgotten? My mom hid my laptop when she had caught me watching porn about two and a half years ago." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oh, yes. I remember now. But, now you live alone, right?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Yeah. I moved in five days ago." Sebastian said.  
  
"And? Did she give you your laptop?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Yeah. I still have yet to unpack, though." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Well, tonight, I want you to go online and watch Candi Cummings. She is a fucking hottie, I tell you! She'll make you cum at least three times during her masturbation videos!" Ronald exclaimed.  
  
"Is she really that good?" Sebastian questioned as he arched a brow.  
  
"Hell yeah, she is!" Ronald began to dig through his bag and he pulled out a page from his Calculus syllabus, ripping the corner off. He took out the pencil that he had tucked on the shell of his right ear and he began to write down some info.  
  
"Here." he put the paper in Sebastian's palm. "Take this and look her up." he said.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Okay." he replied.  
  
Ronald looked down at his Apple watch and his eyes widened.  
  
"Shoot! I promised Bard and Finny that I'd come by the tattoo shop for a little bit!" he looked over at Sebastian apologetically. "Sorry, bud." he apologized.  
  
"There's no need to apologize. Actually, I was going to head home after eating lunch with you." Sebastian said as he finished his Big Mac.  
  
"Ah, so I guess it all worked out!" Ronald grinned. "Well, catch ya later!" he said before walking off.  
  
As he turned the corner, he realized something. His eyes grew wide in horror as he whirled around to look at the park.  
  
"Shit! I kept telling Sebastian that Candi's a girl, but I forgot to tell him that Candi's actually a dude!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Sebastian threw his backpack onto the bed as he walked over and he closed up the blinds so that it was dark.  
  
He sighed as he kicked off his red and black Adidas high tops and he dropped onto the bed. He crawled over to his Apple laptop and he turned it on.  
  
 _"Gosh..."_ his fingers glided across the keyboard as he typed in his passcode (he was shocked that he actually remembered it). _"It feels like centuries since I've seen my laptop..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then dug through his pants pocket and he took out the piece of the paper Ronald gave him. He brought it under the light of the laptop and he read what it said.  
  
 _ **Candi Cummings**_  
 _ **fantasyisland.com**_  
 _ ***Everything's free, so you don't need a subscription to watch anything!***_  
  
Sebastian sighed as he began to type the website in on Safari.  
  
 _"I hope I'm not disappointed in what I find on here."_ he typed Candi's name into the website's search box. _"She better be good or I might as well not watch porn for the rest of my life."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He found a picture of Candi, sprawled out on a bed wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue and white lingerie. Her lips were slightly puckered and her blue and purple eyes glimmered seductively, which caused Sebastian to swallow a little.  
  
 _"Damn, she looks hot."_ that was when he noticed something. _"However, she's pretty flat-chested. Is Ronald into that kind of thing now?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He went onto her channel and was surprised to see that there were nearly 500 videos of her made.  
  
 _"Huh! She's seriously pumping those videos out."_ he scrolled down the page. _"And nearly half of them are masturbation videos."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then clicked on a video titled Candi's Got The Halloween Candy You Want and the video began to play.  
  
"Hey there, sexy. It's Halloween!" Sebastian watched Candi in the sexy kitten costume that she wore. "I'm sure you've gotten tons of candy this Halloween season. But, I'm sure you haven't tasted my candy yet." that sentence came out as a purr, which sent shivers down Sebastian's spine.  
  
"Do you want me to show it to you?" the bells on the bracelets that Candi wore jingled as she spoke again. "Alright. Since you've been so good, I'll show you what I got." she said.  
  
Sebastian watched in awe as Candi reached to unzip the top she wore at the side. She slowly pulled the zipper down, watching the camera with a seductive look on her face.  
  
 _"Damn."_ she ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she began to slowly pull her shirt up. _"She's so hot. She's seriously beginning to turn me on."_ Sebastian thought to himself.  
  
His hand moved down to rub his slowly growing erection. He ran his hand around in circles as Candi completely took her shirt off to reveal two cute, perky nipples.  
  
"Mmmmm...you see that?" her hands moved to tweak with them. "Aren't they cute?" she asked.  
  
She pinched one of them, causing her to moan.   
  
Sebastian felt himself jolt once he heard her moan. She sounded like church bells. It was simply wonderful.  
  
 _"Damn it..."_ Sebastian unzipped his pants and took his hardened cock out from the slit in his boxers. _"I need to jerk off..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He began to move his hand up and down his cock, pumping it. He watched as Candi spoke.  
  
"Mmmmm...but, that's not all. The good stuff is still yet to come." Candi purred. "Yes, that's right. I want you to come," she removed her left hand from her left nipple, "down," she trailed her fingers down her chest, "here." her fingers stopped at the hem of the black booty shorts that she wore. She pulled at the hem lightly.  
  
"Don't you want to see what's under here?" she said in a seductive voice. She batted her eyes, causing Sebastian's heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Fuck..." he murmured out as he began pumping his cock. "Shit...I'm gonna...cum..." he whispered out.  
  
"Okay, then." she began to pull the shorts down slightly. "Here we go." she said.  
  
As he was about to cum, she pulled her shorts down. When he saw what she had revealed, his cock instantly went soft.  
  
Once he saw Candi's cock, he realized something: Candi's a male.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sebastian shouted as he quickly exited out of Safari and he closed the laptop.  
  
He eyed his laptop in horror as he thought back to what he just saw. Yes, there were many porn videos that he had seen that got pretty extreme. But, this one was stretching it.  
  
 _"I can't believe this..."_ he put his cock back in his boxers and he laid down on his bed. _"Was Ronald trying to pull some sort of prank on me? Or is he really into crossdressing men? If he is, then I am most certainly not going to take any porn recommendations from him anymore. Actually, I don't think I'll watch porn for the rest of my life! Like, ever!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He sighed as he closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian felt something on the lower part of his body.  
  
 _"Hm? Just what the heck is going on here?"_ he asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see Candi wearing the kitten outfit from the video in between his legs, palming his cock in his hand.  
  
"Holy shit...!" he exclaimed.  
  
 _"How the hell did this crossdressing bitch end up in my room?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Oh, look at you. You've gotten so hard for me." Candy purred as he admired Sebastian's cock.  
  
Sebastian eyed Candi as he licked his lips. Before Sebastian could say something, Candi's mouth went right around his cock.  
  
"Shi...!" Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt Candi's tongue flick at the tip. He moved his head up and down, rolling his tongue along the length of his cock.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." he hummed, sending vibrations throughout Sebastian. He grunted at this.  
  
 _"He's actually pretty good at giving a blowjob."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Candi withdrew from Sebastian's cock with a loud, resounding 'pop!' as he rolled his eyes up to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Wh-What?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Candi eyed Sebastian seductively as he slowly rose up, showing his cock in all its glory. He moved towards Sebastian's face, fondling with his balls a little.  
  
"Don't you want more?" he whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Candi rubbed his cock against Sebastian's clothed chest, making him moan softly. He leaned in to nip at Sebastian's earlobe as he whispered softly.  
  
"Don't you want to see what happens next in the video?" he whispered.

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a start, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
 _"What the hell was that all about?"_ he asked himself.  
  
That was when he heard Candi's voice from the dream float into his head.  
  
 _"Don't you want to see what happens next in the video?"_ the seductive whisper caused Sebastian to shiver.  
  
 _"Fuck..."_ he peered around in the dark. _"Should I really continue to watch the video? I mean, I know I'm not gay and all that kind of thing, but still."_ he thought to himself.  
  
After debating about it for a little while, he decided he should watch it.  
  
He managed to find his computer in the dark and he flipped it open. He went in, typed Candi's name back in, and he went back onto his webpage.  
  
 _"Hm...it was a masturbation video relating to Halloween..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
A couple of seconds later, he found the video.  
  
 _"Found ya."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He clicked the video and he slid the slider back to where it was before he turned it off.  
  
 _"Alright...let's give you another chance, Candi. If you don't impress me, then I really won't watch porn for the rest of my life."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He watched as Candi pulled his shorts down to reveal his erect cock. Once it came out from the black fabric that restrained it, it stuck up against his chest.  
  
"Oh my. Isn't it beautiful?" Candi batted his eyelashes seductively. "It makes you want to suck it. Don't you want to taste how sweet it is?" he purred.  
  
Sebastian didn't know why, but he was beginning to grow hard. One look at this male and he could turn a straight man gay.  
  
"Mmmmmmm..." Candi's melodic moans reached Sebastian's ears as he began to slowly stroke his cock up and down. "Oh, yes...that feels so good...ah..." Candi breathed out.  
  
Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. The scene before him was so hot.  
  
 _"Damn it...this boy is so hot..."_ Candi moaned loudly as he shoved a lube-covered finger into his ass. _"I didn't think I'd end up getting turned on by another male."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmmmm...your fingers felt soooo good inside of me. But, I know what you really want to put inside of me..." he watched as Candi grabbed for a black dildo. "You want to shove your cock right up my backside. Isn't that right?" Candi purred.  
  
Sebastian gulped, feeling his boxers begin to tighten as he watched Candi stick the dildo into his mouth so that he could lubricate it. He pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a 'pop' and he giggled, watching the camera with a devious look on his face.  
  
"Do you wanna push it in?" Candi positioned the tip of the dildo against his lubed entrance. "Come on, tell me. Do you want your cock shoved up my ass?" he purred.  
  
Sebastian slowly pulled his erect cock out and he began to stroke it. He watched as Candi began to push the dildo into his ass.  
  
"Mmmmmm...oh, yeah..." a hand trailed up to one of his nipples as he continued to push the dildo inside of him. "Yes...push the whole thing in..." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian grunted as he began to thrust into his hand.   
  
He wondered what it was about this boy that turned him on. Was it his voice? His lips? His eyes? The way he spoke?   
  
Just how the hell was this boy able to turn a straight guy on?  
  
"Dammit...I'm...gonna cum..." he choked out.  
  
"Ah! I'm cumming!" Candi's toes curled as he came, some cum spurting onto the camera.  
  
At the same time, Sebastian came onto the bedsheets. Sebastian panted harshly as he watched Candi slowly pull the black dildo out.  
  
"Mmmmm...that was great." he batted his eyelashes at the camera seductively. "I can't wait to do it again." he purred out as the screen faded to black.  
  
Sebastian stared at the laptop screen as he began to think.  
  
 _"Man...I haven't had such a good orgasm in a long time..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he went back onto Candi's profile page, he came to a resolution.  
  
He was going to watch every single one of Candi's videos.

* * *

Sebastian could feel his eyes slowly closing shut before opening again the next day.  
  
"Oi, Sebastian!" Claude nudged him slightly. "Why are you so sleepy?! I have never seen you like this before." he said.  
  
"Ugh..." Sebastian yawned. "I watched a lot of porn last night..." he mumbled out.  
  
Claude face palmed.  
  
"That is not something you should be saying in public..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian yawned again as he rested his head on the desk.  
  
He had stayed up all night watching all 497 of Candi's videos. He was so hot and so seductive that it made him cum multiple times.  
  
 _"Maybe that's what's making me feel so drained..."_ he thought to himself as he let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"...SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"  
  
Sebastian quickly shot his head up as all of the kids (excluding Claude) laughed. Mr. Spears was tempted to face palm as he spoke.  
  
"I am assuming that you are here, Mr. Michaelis?" he asked.  
  
"I am." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay." Mr. Spears replied as he continued to take attendance.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he reached to take his notebook and pen out from his backpack.  
  
 _"I hope today is interesting or else I'll just go to sleep and dream about Candi."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay." Mr. Spears closed his attendance folder. "We have a new student coming into our class today. He was being homeschooled by the Success K-12 homeschool program and now, he has decided to attend school here. I would love for you to please welcome him." he explained as the door opened.  
  
A boy with blue hair and a blue eye walked into the classroom. He had on a white button up shirt with a deep red velvet bow tied around his neck, a black tuxedo vest over his shirt, black shorts, and black laced up boots. There was a white medical eyepatch over his right eye. If Sebastian hadn't known better, he would've thought that he came from some rich family.  
  
He got a better look at him and he noticed that the boy's facial features looked oddly familiar. His eyes then widened as one name escaped his lips.  
  
"Candi...?"


End file.
